


Bodies of evidence

by ardvari



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: In the stifling heat of her bedroom, Sofia tossed and turned; tore at the thin shirt she was wearing and punched her pillow in frustration. She was close to punching the wall above the headboard, letting her neighbors know she was awake because of them.





	Bodies of evidence

The TV in the apartment bordering hers was too loud. Added to that, the sickly clattering of the dying air conditioner created a cacophony of sounds that kept her awake against her will. 

In the stifling heat of her bedroom, Sofia tossed and turned; tore at the thin shirt she was wearing and punched her pillow in frustration. She was close to punching the wall above the headboard, letting her neighbors know she was awake because of them. 

Reason, mixed with defeat won out in the end and she pulled on a pair of shorts, toed her way into her sneakers and slammed the apartment door on her way out. Running always helped, even at night, even in the stifling summer heat. She loved the feel of sweat running down her back under her shirt, tiny droplets caressing her spine before the shirt soaked them up. 

Fast yet steady, composed yet wild she ran along the almost quiet streets. She hated that Vegas was never _truly_ quiet.

A few blocks away, sitting by an open window, Sara put stark lines onto paper. The graphite pencil rested heavily in her hand as she put down the images floating around in her head. She hadn’t drawn in years but during a spontaneous bout of a very belated spring cleaning the box of graphites had fallen into her hand. 

There was no way she was going to sleep tonight, not with the heat, not with this latest case open and unsolved. On a crazy whim she had ripped open the window, inviting the heat in before sitting down to draw. 

Slowly but surely the picture began to take shape. She was a bit rusty but she managed; line after line, stark stroke after delicate curve. Her heart began to beat faster, her toes began to twitch and she knew that whatever hope of sleep she had harbored before was lost. 

Hyper and out of sorts, she grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter, tied her hair into an unruly ponytail and marched out the door without an inkling of where to go. 

Halfway around the block, she started to run uncoordinated like a child, a fairy gone wild, someone who was running from her demons. It felt good, running like this, Her shoes beating the pavement relentlessly, her breathing labored in the dry heat. 

Sofia noticed the small flashes of lightning as she rounded the corner. Far in the distance, over the mountains, the storm they had all been waiting for was brewing and she sighed with relief. She didn’t see Sara until the brunette was only a few meters away. They both slowed down, stared at each other for a moment. Sofia watched as Sara bent over, rested her hands on her knees and swallowed between heavy breaths. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

Admiring the muscled shoulders of the CSI for a moment, Sofia planted her hands on her hips, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“No. You should’ve called,” Sara said, blinking at a streak of lightning cutting across the dark sky, outlining the sharp mountain ridges. “I rarely sleep.”

Sofia looked up, straightened and stretched, rolling her shoulders. Sara’s eyes followed her every movement.

Beckoning for Sara to follow her, Sofia started walking. Side by side they walked towards the brightly lit strip, mingled with the tourists they usually liked to avoid. The noise and the lights drowned out the impending storm creeping closer and Sofia took a deep breath, smelling people, hot pavement and too many spilled drinks. The hint of rain hidden somewhere under all these smells made her smile; a little bit of raw nature right here on the strip, this carefully manufactured entertainment metropolis out in the desert…

Throwing caution to the wind, she turned to Sara, grabbed the other woman’s shirt and pulled her closer. 

“My AC isn’t working and I want you. Hotel. Now.” 

Sara’s eyes flickered uncertainly for a moment before she bit her lip and nodded slowly. Sofia dragged her into the hotel lobby, cool air washing over them immediately, making them shiver a bit. 

Both of them walked up to the counter, a surprised hotel employee giving them the once over and raising his eyebrow at their disheveled appearance. 

Feeling giddy and a bit high as her body got used to the coolness of the hotel; Sara kept her eyes on Sofia’s hips on the way to the elevator. They way they moved, that hint of something almost… masculine in her swagger made her throb. 

There was something about Sofia that was intriguing the hell out of her and she was bound and determined to find out what exactly it was. Oh yes, they had made love before; stolen moments on quiet weekends soon after they had given in to the sexual tension pulsing between them. 

This was different though, this was surreal and spontaneous and unplanned. Sara pushed Sofia up against the wall of the elevator, panting a little before she leaned in for a kiss. Neither of them cared about the camera in the corner, its small red light blinking away almost reassuringly, reflecting in the scratched brass interior of the elevator.

The hotel room was shrouded in orange semi darkness, occasionally cut through by a bright flash of lightning. Sofia kicked off her shoes, waited for Sara to close the door before she backed the brunette up against it. Something feral flashed across her face before she quickly licked along Sara’s carotid. Deliciously salty, Sofia could feel Sara’s skin begin to pebble slightly under her tongue. 

“Let me make love to you baby.” Sofia whispered, nibbling on Sara’s earlobe before she planted tiny kisses along her jaw line.

Sara nodded, eyes as dark as mocha now, wonderfully liquid in the odd lighting. A small, delighted smile playing around her lips, Sofia tugged on Sara’s shirt, pulled it off and let it drop to the ground in a moist heap. 

The silence between them was almost heavy with all the things to come, all the words to be said as Sofia pulled off her own shirt and pulled down Sara’s pants in one swift motion. She managed to shed the rest of their clothing on the short walk into the small bathroom. In the comfortable darkness, she kissed Sara again; let her hands roam over her body, letting her sense of touch take over as her eyes got accustomed to the lack of light.

They kissed, tongues dancing with each other while the shower heated up, fingers trailing down arms and flickering across spines, unknowingly following the paths the drops of sweat had taken earlier. 

Together they climbed into the shower, giggling a bit about the slippery tub, about the darkness of the bathroom and the streaks of lightning reflecting in the mirror, casting everything behind the shower curtain into an almost ethereal milky light. 

“I’ve never had sex in a shower before.” Sara admitted, sighing softly as Sofia ran the small bar of soap across her breasts, circling each nipple carefully before flicking her thumb over the small buds. 

“We’re going to remedy that.” Sofia whispered huskily, running the soap bar across Sara’s stomach and down the inside of one thigh. Willingly, Sara spread her legs a little, leaned her head back and concentrated on the feel of the soap, the occasional scratch of a fingernail against her skin and the cascade of water running over her face.

Steam billowed out into the hotel room but they were oblivious to it as Sofia’s fingers massaged shampoo into Sara’s hair. The scent of cheap hotel shampoo hung in the air, slightly flowery, slightly musky but wonderfully clean. 

Sara slowly returned the favor, running the soap bar along Sofia’s arms, almost letting the slippery thing find its own way along the blonde woman’s body. Her fingers tangled in Sofia’s hair and she slowly forced the detective’s head back so she could kiss her neck, pressing warm kisses along her collar bone. 

“Sara…” Sofia breathed softly, taking control again, letting her fingers trail over Sara’s smooth skin, pressing one hand flat against her belly. 

Thunder rumbled outside, still off in the distance, a low warning of the storm that was to come. Sofia’s hand wandered down, gently cupped Sara’s sex while her lips trailed along one wet shoulder, nipping gently at the muscles and tendons underneath. 

Sara gasped softly, one hand reaching for Sofia while the other was braced behind her, splayed against the cool tiles to keep herself from slipping and falling. 

Gently parting Sara’s folds, Sofia circled the brunette’s clit, her touch agonizingly light and Sara tried to press herself into the touch, tried to get more pressure. Sofia loved to tease and she was deviously good at it.

“Tease…” Sara accused, her eyes half shut. Sofia pressed her lips to Sara’s, a wet slide of skin on skin as her fingers slid deeper, found Sara’s opening and gently pushed inside.

“God Sofia…”

“Like that?” Sofia’s voice was dark and raspy, delicious as it trickled down Sara’s spine, making her throb a little more against Sofia’s hand. 

Nodding, Sara pulled the detective closer to her, trapped her hand between their bodies and rubbed herself shamelessly on Sofia’s digits. 

“Like that.” she replied cheekily, giggling a little before Sofia pushed a little deeper and made her moan. 

Reduced to incoherency, Sara rocked against Sofia’s hand, ground down on her fingers, her breathing ragged and shallow. The hot water ran down their bodies, making Sara acutely aware of every nerve ending that was slowly set on fire. 

Outside the rain plummeted against the window panes, lightning haphazardly smearing across the sky followed by loud cracks of thunder that made the windows rattle. In the dim bathroom, Sara gasped, spiraling towards ecstasy as Sofia continued her slow, deliberate torture. 

Her thumb pulsed against Sara’s clit, her fingers finding a rhythm that kept Sara on edge, kept her wanting more because it was always just a fraction of a millisecond too slow. Her walls pulled at Sofia’s fingers, greedily trying to take what the other woman didn’t want to give… yet.

Finally she had Sara where she wanted her, mindless, all body now, her breathing shallow. She was boneless, the fact that she was still standing almost a miracle.

“Sof, please…” she whimpered, her eyes dark and moist and wonderful, windows right into that dark secret place Sara kept hidden so well under all her armor. Her fingers clawed at Sofia’s back, the other one sliding along the tiles, a juxtaposition of hot versus cold.

Sofia increased the tempo slightly, her mouth finding Sara’s once more as she felt the other woman’s muscles flutter around her fingers. She sucked Sara’s moan into her mouth, smiled against her lips and fucked her harder, faster until the other woman came. 

Like lightning, there was something raw and gorgeous about Sara when she came, pulses of what she was really all about flashing through the carefully sculpted mask she always wore, pulsing in time with the orgasm that washed over her. Pure and real and vulnerable, she clung to Sofia, blowing hot, open-mouthed breaths against the woman’s neck.

“So beautiful when you come.” Sofia whispered into Sara’s wet hair as they stood hugging each other under the warm spray. 

Lifting her head from its resting place in the crook of Sofia’s neck, Sara smiled softly. She let herself fall back against the hard tiles, her body leaving a wet impression, a ghostly shape that vanished quickly, leaving no visible evidence behind. 

They climbed into bed, shivering slightly because the sheets were cool and their bodies moist and warm. Snaking her way on top of Sofia, Sara twined their legs together and smiled.

“Now let me make love to you detective...” she whispered, running her hand through Sofia’s wet hair.


End file.
